ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
(Alternate Universe) DC Cinematic Universe
The DC Cinematic Universe (DCCU) is a media franchise and shared fictional universe that is centered on a series of superhero films, independently produced by DC Entertainment and based on characters that appear in publications by DC Comics. The franchise has expanded to include comic books, short films, and a television series. The shared universe, much like the original DC Universe in comic books, was established by crossing over common plot elements, settings, cast, and characters. Sebastian Stan has appeared the most in the franchise, portraying Steve Trevor. The first film released in the MCU was Superman (2008), which began the first phase of films, culminating in DC's justice Legaue (2012). Phase Two began with Man of Steel (2013), and is expected to conclude with Justice League: Age of Brainiac (2015). DC is also preparing Phase Three, beginning with the release of Shazam! (2015). The universe began to expand with the release of the first official tie-in comics in 2010, and saw further expansion with the DC One Shots direct-to-video short films in 2011 and the TV series DC's Agents of A.R.G.U.S. in the 2013-2014 season. DC has multiple films and television projects in various stages of development. The films within the DC Cinematic Universe have received both critical and commercial success, and the franchise as a whole ranks as the second highest grossing movie franchise of all time. Development "It is daunting but it's fun. It's never been done before and that's kind of the spirit everybody's taking it in. The other filmmakers aren't used to getting actors from other movies that other filmmakers have cast, certain plot lines that are connected or certain locations that are connected, but I think ... everyone was on board for it and thinks that it's fun. Primarily because we've always remained consistent saying that the movie that we are making comes first. All of the connective tissue, all of that stuff is fun and is going to be very important if you want it to be. If the fans want to look further and find connections, then they're there. There are a few big ones obviously, that hopefully the mainstream audience will able to follow as well. But ... the reason that all the filmmakers are on board is that their movies need to stand on their own. They need to have a fresh vision, a unique tone, and the fact that they can interconnect if you want to follow those breadcrumbs is a bonus." -Geoff Johns, President of Production for DC Entertainment, on constructing a shared film universe.[1] By 2005, DC Entertainment began planning to start independently producing its own films and distribute them through Warner Bros.. Previously, the studio had co-produced several superhero produced films with Lionsgate, Universal, and others, including a seven-year development deal with Warner Bros.. DC Entertainment made relatively little profit from its licensing deals with other studios and wanted to get more money out of its films while maintaining artistic control of the projects and distribution. DC Entertainment president Geoff Johns realized that unlike Hawkman and the Teen Titans, whose film rights were licensed to Lionsgate and Universal respectively, Marvel still owned the rights to the core members of the Justice League. Johns, a self-professed fanboy, envisioned creating a shared universe just as had been done with their comic books. To raise capital, the studio secured funding from a seven-year, $525 million revolving credit facility with Merril Lynch. DC's plan was to release individual films for their main characters and then merge them together in a crossover film. Johns initially referred to the shared narrative continuity of these films as the "DC Cinema Universe", but later used the term "DC Cinematic Universe". On expanding the characters in the universe and letting individual films breath and work on their own, opposed to having Justice League team ups outside of those films, Johns stated, it’s about "Teaching the general movie going audience about the notion of the characters existing separately, coming together for specific events and going away and existing separately in their own worlds again. Just like comic readers have been doing for decades and decades... People sort of are accepting that there's just a time when they should be together and there’s a time when they’re not." In November 2013, Johns said that "in an ideal world" releases each year would include one film based on an existing character and one featuring a new character, saying it's "a nice rhythm" in that format. While not always the case, as evident by the 2013 releases of Man of Steel and Wonder Woman: Spirit of Truth, he said it is "certainly something to aim for." Johns expanded on this in July 2014, saying, "I don't know that we'll keep to model every year," but we're doing that in 2014 and 2015. "So I think it would be fun to continue that sort of thing. I don't know that we will that all the time, but as a general model, I think that would be fun." In February 2014, Johns stated that DC Entertainment wants to mimic the "rhythm" that the comic books have developed, by having the characters appear in their own films, and then come together, much like "a big event or crossover series." After the reveal of multiple release dates for films through 2019 in July 2014, Johns stated, "I think if you look at some of those dates that we've announced, we're going to three in a few of those years. Again, not because there's a number cruncher telling us to go to three, do more than two pictures a year, but because of the very reason just laid out: It is about managing existing franchises, film to film, and when we have a team ready to go, why tell them to go away for four years just because we don't have a slot? We'd rather find a way to keep that going." Business practices DC Entertainment developed specific business practices to create its shared universe. For example, when the studio hired Zack Snyder and Christopher Nolan to direct Wonder Woman ''and Batman, respectively, it made sure both directors were open to the idea of a shared universe, and that they would have to include Justice Leaue setup scenes in their films. Ruben Fliescher, the director of Batman: The Red Hood added, "That's the exciting component of references to the larger universe. 'What can we set up for the future?' You're constantly pitching out ideas that not only affect your movie, but may have a ripple effect that affects other films... It's a weird sort of tapestry of writers and directors working together to create this universe that's sort of organic." He added, that in order for directors to "fit" in at DC, they must "understand how to take a larger story and wrangle in nto a moment, yet keep it connected." The studio chose filmmakers that were considered "out-of-left-field", given their previous work. Johns remarked, "You don't have to have directed a big, giant visual-effects movie to do a big, giant visual-effects movie for us. You just have to have done something singularly sort of awesome,"[16] adding "It's worked out well for us when we've taken people as Snyder, Wright, Fleischer, and Nolan that have done very, very good things. Very rarely are one of those good things a big giant blockbuster superhero movie." Marvel also began contracting their actors for multiple films, including signing actress Viola Davis to a then "unprecedented" nine-movie contract. In July 2014, Johns said that the studio has all actors sign contracts for multiples films, with the norm being for 3 or more, and the 9 or 12 film deals "more rare". In August 2012, DC signed Rubin Fleischer to an exclusive contract through June 2015 for film and television. With the deal, Whedon would "contribute creatively" on Phase Two of the DCCU. In March 2013, Fleischer expanded on his consulting responsibilities, saying, "I understand what Geoff Johns is going for and where he’s heading, and I read the scripts and watch cuts and talk to the directors and writers and give my opinion. Occasionally there could be some writing. But I’m not trying to get in anybody’s soup, I’m just trying to be helpful. Every time you work on a project it’s a little vacation from the project you’re working on the other 23 hours. That’s the thing – it replenishes you to do something else. And they’re very aware that if I’m too tired or busy to help with anything, that’s fine. But if I can help and not get in the way of the actual filmmakers, that’s what I’m going to do." Distributors Over time, the distribution rights to DC Entertainment films changed hands on multiple occasions. In November 2006, it was announced that ''The Flash would be distributed by Paramount Pictures, separate from the deal with Warner Bros. in 2005, who were distributing DC's other films. In September 2008, after the international success of Superman, Warner Bros. signed a deal to have worldwide distribution rights for Green Lantern, Man of Steel, Wonder Woman, Batman'': The Caped Crusader'', and The Justice League. In late December 2009, The Walt Disney Company purchased DC Entertainment for $4 billion. Both DC and Disney stated that Disney would distribute future DC projects with their own studios once the current distribution deals with Warner Bros. expire after Justice League. In October 2010, Disney bought the distribution rights for DC's Justice League and Man of Steel from Warner Bros. with Warners logo remaining on the films, as well as for promotional material and merchandise. Walt Disneys Studio Motion Pictures is the only studio credited at the end of these films. In July 2013, Disney purchased the distribution rights to Superman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and Batman'': The Caped Crusader from Warner Bros..''The Flash ''was not part of the deal, due to an agreement between DC and Paramount, where DC owns the film rights and Paramount owns the distribution rights, for this and any future Flash film. Expansion to other media In 2010, the first official tie-in comic was released. DC Entertainment CCO Paul Dini outlined his plan to expand the DCCU into comic books in November 2010, saying, "For the uninitiated, the DCCU comics are going to be stories set within movie continuity. are not necessarily direct adaptations of the movies, but maybe something that happened off screen and was mentioned in the movie, and we'll tell that story... The folks that are involved in the movies on the West Coast will be involved in these stories. It won't be like one of our comic book writers saw the movie and has an idea for a story. No, these stories are originating at the very top. Geoff Johns is involved with these and in some cases maybe the writers of the movies would be involved in... generating these ideas and then either just giving them to some of our writers or maybe some of these guys writing them themselves."[31] In August 2011, DC announced a series of direct to video called Marvel One Shots. Co-producer Brad Winderbaum said "It's a fun way to experiment with new characters and ideas, but more importantly it's a way for us to expand the DC Cinematic Universe and tell stories that live outside the plot of our features." The short films are designed to be a self-contained story that provides more backstory for characters or events introduced in the films. By July 2012, DC began considering expanding to television after the positive response to ''DC's Justice League, with the series that eventually became known as DC's Agents of A.R.G.U.S. ''By September 2013, DC was once again developing another series due to positive reception from one of their properties, this time due to the ''Huntress One-Shot, eventually becoming the series DC's The Huntress. In November 2013, it was announced that DC and Netflix would air the live-action series DC's Deathstroke , as well as series based on Catwoman, Parasite, and Deadshot, leading to a miniseries based on the Suicide Squad. Films Short films Television ''DC's Agents of A.R.G.U.S. By July 2012, DC Entertainment had again entered into discussions with ABC to do a show set in the DC Cinematic Universe, and in August, ABC ordered a pilot for a show called ''A.R.G.U.S., to be written by Ruben Fleischer, and Paul Dini and directed by Ruben Fleischer. Sebastian Stan reprises his role from the films as Steve Trevor in the series. On April 6, 2013 ABC announced that the show would be titled DC's Agents of A.R.G.U.S. and was officially ordered to series on May 10, 2013. The series premiered on September 24, 2013. The series was renewed for a second season on May 8, 2014. In the first season, Viola Davis, Clark Gregg, and Jai Courtney all reprised their roles as Amanda Waller, Anthony Ivo, and Rick Flag respectively, from previous MCU films and One-Shots. The season also aired episodes that directly relate to events in the film'' Wonder Woman: Spirit of Truth.'' ''DC's The Huntress'' By September 2013, DC was developing a series inspired by the Huntress One-Shot, featuring Helena Bertineli. In January 2014, ABC Entertainment Group president Paul Lee confirmed that the show was in development, as well as confirming actress Jessica De Gouw involvement. He added that Tara Butters and Michele Fazekas would act as the series' showrunners, while the script for a potential pilot was written by Batman'': The Caped Crusader and ''Batman': The Red Hood ''writers Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely. On May 8, 2014, ABC officially ordered ''DC's The Huntress to series. Netflix series By October 2013, Marvel was preparing four drama series and a miniseries, totaling 60 episodes, to present to video on demand services and cable providers, with Netflix, Amazon, and WGN America expressing interest. In November 2013, it was announced that Disney will provide Netflix with live-action series based on Deathstroke, Catwoman, Parasite, and Deadshot, leading up to a miniseries based on the Suicide Squad. Disney CEO Bob Iger stated that Netflix was chosen to air the shows, when Disney realized it could use the streaming service as a way to grow the popularity of the characters. He added that, if the characters prove popular, they could become feature films. Shortly after, Mellisa Rosenberg was announced to write and executive produce the Catwoman series. In December 2013, Marvel confirmed that Steven S. DeKnight will be the executive producer and showrunner for the Deathstroke series, and will write and direct the first episode. In the One-Shot Recruitment, John Corben was approached by Amanda Waller as she asks Corben to be aprt of her "high profiled secret team", confirming him to be apart of the Suicide Squad. Later in February, DC announced that the Netflix series would begin filming in mid-2014, and confirmed that all the series leading to TheSuicide Squad would be 13 one-hour episodes each, and The Suicide Squad would be a 4–8 episode miniseries concluding the other series. In March 2014, Marvel Television head Paul Dini stated that Deathstroke would begin filming in July 2014, with Catwoman being the series to follow. Parasite and Deadshot would then follow Catwoman before concluding with the Suicide Squad series. In April 2014,Geoff Johns confirmed that the series are set within the DCCU, and that, beyond connecting to themselves, would connect with the films and other television series. As well, Johns added that the episodes for each series would be released all at once, as opposed to a serialized format, to encourage binge-watching, that has been successful for other Netflix series. In May 2014, Ray Stevenson was cast as Deathsroke. In June 2014, Geoff Johns stated he believed the series would "fall under the umbrella of the Cinematic Universe" as the ABC series do, but felt the television division was making sure each series stands strong on their own like the films, before going back to add the "fun" connecting pieces. All Deathstroke ''episodes are set to premiere in May 2015. ''DC Entertainment: Assembling a Universe On March 18, 2014, ABC aired a one-hour television special titled DC Entertainment'': Assembling a Universe'', which documented the history of DC Entertainment and the DC Cinematic Universe, and included exclusive interviews and behind-the-scenes footage from all of the films, One-Shots and Agents of A.R.G.U.S., and sneak peeks of Justice League: Age of Brainiac, Batman'': The Red Hood'', Orion, unaired episodes of Agents of A.R.G.U.S.', and Shazam!. Brian Lowry of Variety felt the special, "contains a pretty interesting business and creative story. While it might all make sense in hindsight, there was appreciable audacity in DC's plan to release five loosely connected movies from the same hero-filled world, beginning with the cinematically unproven Superman and culminating with superhero team Justice League. As such, this fast-moving hour qualifies as more than just a cut-and-paste job from electronic press kits, although there’s an element of that, certainly." The special will be released on September 9, 2014 on the home media for Agent of A.R.G.U.S. season 1. Recurring cast and characters The DC Cinematic Universe has seen multiple characters appear across the films, One-Shot short films and television series, with many of the actors reprising their roles. Sebastian Stan, who portrays Steve Trevor, has appeared the most in the franchise, appearing in Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Justice League, Wonder Woman: Spirit of Truth, two One-Shots, and Agents of A.R.G.U.S. ''Viola davis has also appeared frequently, portraying Amanda Waller in five films, one One-shot, as well as appearances on Agents of A.R.G.U.S. Amanda Righetti, who portrayed Helena Bertinelli in Batman: The Caped Crusader and a cameo in Batman: The Red Hood also appeared in the One-Shot Huntress, and will reprise her role in the television series The Huntress. Additional characters who have appeared across multiple film franchises and mediums include: Rick Flag, portrayed by Jai Courtney, in ''Justice League, Wonder Woman, and Agents of A.R.G.U.S, and will appear in Avengers: Age of Ultron, and Anthony Ivo, portrayed by Clark Gregg, in Wonder Woman, Justice League, One One-Shot and Agents of A.R,, Category:DC Comics Category:DC